


Pending

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Infidelity, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "They both sleep in the same bed, and they kiss. Bruce reaches for his hand, when they sunbathe close to the tiny swimming pool."Bruce can only wait for Tony to be ready.





	Pending

**Author's Note:**

> Day two : Pending.
> 
> This will make very little sense if you don't at least read Small Crimes from the series. But I guess the tags give you an idea of what they are struggling with.
> 
> Little to no editing. English still far from my first language.

Tony doesn't touch him, still.

He feels stupid, and crass, and unsure. 

They both sleep in the same bed, and they kiss. Bruce reaches for his hand, when they sunbathe close to the tiny swimming pool. 

But it doesn't go too far. Tony smiles, and he kisses him, playful, and sweet, answering his attempts, but always drawing a line.

It's maddening.

Their last therapy session had helped them with that. Their therapist had been adamant. Not rushing into things they weren't ready for. And Bruce knows, Tony isn't ready. 

He feels like a monster, but he remembers Natasha, and her body pressed against him, her arms around his neck. He remembers Tony before, his kisses, open and sweet, perfect.

Sex had always been easy between them, something completely new to him.

Tony had showed him just how to feel good in his own skin, how to ask for what he wanted, and gently dismiss what he didn't. 

Sex, before, had been good, but laced with regrets, and misunderstandings, easier done with strangers, with people ready to share a good time and nothing more.

Tony had taught him to savor, to play, to laugh in bed, to just be.

And he knows it showed, he knows the confidence was new, the new found grace in his limbs. Natasha, and he really feels guilty for thinking about her here, Natasha had told him, how different he was, stronger, sure of himself.

He misses his husband. He misses the trust, Tony keeping him safe. He misses his body lax and heavy, his brain trying to cope with the pleasure. He misses Tony close to him, sipping at his lips, holding him when he feels vulnerable and small.

 

“Do you want to go out tonight ?” Tony is just awake from his nap, after a hard day of visits under the sun. Bruce suspects them to be slightly dehydrated, and he hands him a water bottle, eyes fond at Tony's disgruntled face.

“Not if you're too tired.” The night scene is insane in this little town. In a way, they miss the quiet places they managed to find in the big city.

“We could just grab some food from the old lady's cart, and come back here ? Read a little and rest ?”

“Of course.” And because he can't help himself, Bruce traces the line of his brows, his nose, his lips. Tony closes his eyes and looks ready to fall asleep again. There's a slight frown on his face, and Bruce is ready to bet he's fighting a headache.

“Why don't you finish your bottle and get in a bath ? I'll get us food, and we'll just relax tonight.”

“But you're already fresh out of the bath.” Tony tries to protest, but Bruce silences him with a kiss, just a peck. 

“I'll get another shower. Just relax, let me take care of you.”

They eat their banh mì, the real thing, nothing like what they had back home, sitting on the floor, watching the buildings outside. 

Tony still looks a little out of it, and Bruce makes sure to keep him hydrated and to keep him from leaving half of his sandwich, too engrossed in the light of the sunset in front of them.

 

They read together, resting against each other, the room almost too cold after a day in the sun. Tony's skin is a little too warm, and Bruce feels the sunburn on his own shoulders.

It's a little late, when he finally puts his Kindle away, and turns a little to study Tony.

“What are you reading ?” Tony huffs, and puts his own Kindle down. “Is it a secret ?”

“No. Of course not. I'm trying to find a way to explain it.” He stretches, and Bruce lets his eyes wander. “It's an essay, I suppose. About the way we treat animals in our society, especially the food industry. But it's more than that, it's about ethics, and morals. It's interesting.”

“It sounds interesting.” Bruce always admired Tony, and his wonderful mind. “Will you let me read, when you're done ?”

“If you want, yes.” He turns too, so they're facing each other. “What were you reading ?”

“Neruda. I felt like it was a good thing to bring on holidays.” Tony smiles, a small smile Bruce doesn't know what to make of.

 

They kiss, in the dark. Tony tastes like the powder he used to brush his teeth with, fresh and almost floral. Bruce cups his jaw, drink him in, hands roaming on the too hot skin. When the sheet falls a little, they both shiver, and he follows the goosebumps with his lips.

“Bruce...” 

Stop.

He feels himself against Tony's leg, hard, ready. He feels the tension in Tony's body, he's too nice to push him away, but whatever it was, it's over.

“You want me to sleep on the other bed ?” Tony doesn't meet his eyes, and he's ready to move away from this bed, away from them if it can soothe him, makes him pliant and happy again.

“No. Please don't.” 

Bruce holds him close, and keeps holding when Tony falls asleep, fingers clutching at his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready ! I really hope you liked it ! Please take a little time to leave me kudos and a comment ? It honestly makes me so happy.
> 
> You can find me (and this story) on Tumblr.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162868981014/pending 
> 
> Please remember to stretch from time to time, especially your shoulders and your face ! A nice glass of water or a good cup of tea could also be a great idea !


End file.
